United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Stats *Name= Gweriniaeth Unedig Wrecsam, Y Waun a Rhiwabon. *English name=United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon. *OTL=In and around United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon. *CoA= *Motto= *Motto_en= *Language= Welsh and English *Other language other=Irish *Capital= Wrexham *Largest city=Wrexham *Other towns and cities=, Ruabon, Chirk, Rhosllanerchrugog, Bangor-on-Dee, Hope (in Flintshire), Caergwrle, Llandegla, Malpas, Holt, Glyn Ceiriog. *Area= *Population=25,750 *Ind_date=1966 *Currency=Was barter, but now Welsh Pound (official) and Irish Punt (unofficial). *Anthem = *Demonym = Wrexhamer *Regime = Republic *Governing_body = Wrexhamshire Council *Leader= President= Mayor Alan Edwards OTL https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrexham_County_Borough. *Deputy leader= Chief Executive Dr Helen Paterson OTL https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrexham_County_Borough. History 1962 The near by Cardiff, RAF Valley, Liverpool RSG, Westbury RAF Fixer Station, Drakelow Tunnels Regional Seat of Government and Ellismire Port were nuked. Liverpool, Liverpool Docks, Birkenhead, Stoke on Trent, Shrewsbury, Dudley, Hereford, Brymbo, Hack Green RSG, Brecon and Chester were all carpet bombed by conventional Soviet heavy bombers. Servival The towns and villages of Wrexham, Ruabon, Chirk, Rhosllanerchrugog, Bangor-on-Dee, Hope (in Flintshire), Caergwrle, Llandegla, Malpas, Holt, Glyn Ceiriog. came together in the wake of the war. None of the villages were nuked, but there would be a initial problem with the radioactive fall-out and public panic in 1962-1963. Terrifyed refugees poured out of the region in to northern Shropshire and South Denbighshire, overwhelming Oswestry. A heavy E-coli, dysentery and flu outbreak struck in 1966, causing horrific losses. Strongyloides ransomi killed many pigs in 1964 as well. A major anti-English riot in 1965. They ended the nation’s period of chaos with a mixture of fear, bribery, political inspiration, Welsh nationalism, religious hope and common-sense farming ideas. Food was rationed in the 1960s and early 1970s. Wrexham was formulated by local villagers and townsfolk in 1966. Recovery They helped fight the Clun Raiders (Attempted nuclear war simulation) from the late 1980s to the early 1990s and raiders from Mold and Whitchurch from the late 1960s to the early 1980s. Wrexham, Ruabon, Chirk, Rhosllanerchrugog, Bangor-on-Dee, Hope (in Flintshire), Caergwrle, Llandegla, Malpas, Holt, Glyn Ceiriog were later protected by a deep trench and dirt rampart cut round each of them in the mid 1970s. Life today The state is still early-Victorian in technology a (other than the 1 carriage\1 cargo van long steam train on the) and has a 1960s (contemporary with the time of the war) society. First contact The United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon (Attempted nuclear war simulation) was a short lived survivor state in and around Wrexham and Ruabon in north east Wales. It was formulated by local villagers and townsfolk in 1966, was discovered by the Republic of North Pembrokeshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Republic of Conway and Denbighshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Ireland in 1975. It voted to become part of the Welsh Republic, along with the Inter-village Union of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Democratic Republic of South Montgomeryshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Free Republic of Radnorshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) in 1985. Category:Wales Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation